


A purrfect addition

by RemoteKit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemoteKit/pseuds/RemoteKit
Summary: Chat Noir finds a stray kitten and can't help but adopt it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A purrfect addition

Chat Noir was with his lady, finishing up the interview they were doing after the latest akuma attack. He waved the reporter farewell, and was about to head out when a voice in the crowd caught his attention.

“Chat Noir!” a young woman called out. She looked a bit disheveled and out of breath from running, her work uniform speckled with dirt around her legs. In her arms, she carried a small black kitten, no bigger than her hand. It looked dirty and slightly malnourished, and had what appeared to be an injury along its front paw. 

Chat was startled when she thrust the kitten into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” she said, “I found this injured cat by the Seine. I don’t have time to look for a home for her before I start work. Could you look after her and make sure she gets to a good home?” When he didn’t immediately reject the offer, she took it as acceptance. “Thank you so much,” she said as she ran off, not waiting for an actual response.

Chat looked up to see if he could still see the woman, but she had already left. He and the kitten stared at each other in silence. The cat blinked slowly at him and settled in his arms, closing her eyes. Absentmindedly, he pet the cat as he wondered what to do. 

Ladybug landed next to him and cooed at the sight. “Aww, what a cutie,” she said as she scratched behind the cat’s ears. Chat could feel the slight vibration of the purrs as the kitten enjoyed the attention.

“My lady,” he said, placing his free hand over his heart. “I didn’t know you thought of me that way.” He grinned charmingly at her. The kitten was beginning to squirm in Chat’s arms, pawing at his suit for attention.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, giving him a small slap on the shoulder. “Not you, Chat,” she said, smiling. “I’m talking about this little cutie in your arms.” Reaching over, she gave the kitten a quick pat.

His attention was soon brought back to the kitten in his arms when her sharp claws dug into his skin. He hissed at the pain. Looking down at the culprit, he was met with wide eyes looking innocently at him. Chat couldn’t be angry at her. Grinning at the kitten’s neediness, he resumed patting her.

Ladybug watched the interaction a bit, a small smile on her face. “So, what are you going to do about her?” she asked.

Chat took a moment to consider the question. “I’m not really sure. I've never had a cat before.”

Ladybug giggled. “So, you’re going to adopt it?” she asked. 

Although he wasn’t quite sure what was so funny, he was still very happy to see her laughing. “What’s so funny?” he asked.

She shook her head, still smiling. “No, nothing.” She saw his confused expression and elaborated. “Well, I was thinking more along the lines of finding a good home for her or taking her to a shelter.”

Chat Noir clutched the kitten tight to his chest, who scratched at him in protest from the sudden death grip she found herself in. 

Watching the pitiful display in front of her, Ladybug sighed. “But I can see that you're already attached. I just hope Plagg is okay with having a new friend around the house,” she said, giggling at the thought. 

Chat Noir hadn’t considered that. He wasn’t sure what Plagg would think about another cat around the house. And his father… What would he think? Would he even be allowed to keep a cat? He looked at the sweet creature in his arms and frowned. 

Ladybug touched his arm. “Hey, I wasn’t being serious.” Chat didn’t look convinced. “And I’m sure Plagg would love to have a new friend around. You’ll do a great job looking after her.”

He wasn’t cheered up. “I’m not sure if I can even keep a pet,” he said softly, refusing to look at Ladybug. His eyes burned with unshed tears at the thought. “I might have to give Clawdia up.”

She looked at him, disappointed. “Don’t call her that.”

* * *

Clawdia was fast asleep on Adrien’s pillow. Adrien lovingly watched nearby from his desk. Taking out his phone, he snapped dozens of photos of her as Plagg looked on, a look of disgust on his face.

Their first meeting had not gone well. The moment Adrien released his transformation, Clawdia had woken from her nap and began eyeing off Plagg who was hovering just out of reach. Her pupils began to dilate.

He knew that look. 

It was too late, though. Clawdia pounced, grabbing Plagg in mid-air. Plagg gave a startled cry for help as Clawdia held him between her paws and batted at him. 

Adrien quickly swept the kitten up in his arms, muttering apologies to the kwami all the while.

Adrien took Clawdia to the bathroom to get clean, a task that was not enjoyed by either of them. For the rest of the night, Plagg stayed far away from them, taking refuge in his mountain of apology cheese. 

* * *

Adrien proudly showed Nino the photo of Clawdia curled up on his pillow. The next one showed the cat on her back, laying contentedly. Adrien’s face shone with glee. “She’s purrfect, right?”

“Yeah, dude. She is. What are you naming her?” Nino asked. 

“Clawdia.”

Alya’s face scrunched up. “That’s what you're calling her?” she asked. 

Adrien pulled the phone close to him. “Yeah,” he said defensively. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I think it’s a great name for her,” Nino chimed in.

Alya put her hands up in surrender. She knew she was outnumbered. There was no point in pressing the issue. When Adrien realised he wouldn’t have to defend the name he chose, he relaxed a little. 

“So, what did your father say?” Nino asked, changing the topic. 

Adrien looked guilty. “I haven’t had time to tell him yet,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t think he would approve.”

Nino slapped his back. “Dude, you’re finally standing up to your old man. I’m so proud of you.” Adrien didn’t think it was so great, disobeying his father. 

Alya leaned closer to hear better. “What if he hears noises coming from your room while you're away?”

“Nathalie knows,” Adrien replied. “She’s taking care of her while I’m not there. She even got her checked up at the vet last night and everything.”

Both Nino and Alya were surprised. “I never would have thought she would be accepting of it,” Alya said. 

“Yeah, me neither. But I’m glad she’s on my side. She holds a lot of sway over my father’s opinions, even if he would never admit it”

Alya smirked at Nino at that. They had a bet going about the two of them, and it seemed she was winning. She demanded Adrien’s phone to look through the photos herself, which he relinquished to her. After scrolling through the entire photoset, she stumbled upon the many pictures of Ladybug he had saved, which Alya chose not to comment on. When Marinette finally arrived, Alya called her over immediately. “Marinette, Adrien just got a cat.”

“What?” Marinette asked as she sat down next to Alya. _Was everyone getting a cat these days?_ She wondered. _Should I get a cat?_ After considering for a moment, she decided against it. _No,_ she thought. _Once I marry Adrien, it would be too much having two cats, and my parents would never let me keep it in the bakery._

Alya cleared her throat to get her attention. She shoved the phone in Marinette’s face, swiping through the photos, making sure to stop before the Ladybug photos showed up. Marinette cooed over the photos, wondering if she could take a copy of some of them to show to Chat later.

“What’s her name?” she asked.

“Clawdia,” Adrien happily supplied, hoping she would enjoy the pun as much as he did.

Marinette pulled a face as the pun registered. “Clawdia,” Marinette repeated. She stared at him, a range of emotions running over her, mainly disappointment.

Adrien nodded happily. “Yep. I named her myself!”

“ _You_ named her?” she asked, skeptical. Adrien nodded, looking pleased with himself. She couldn’t believe her luck. Two idiots that both loved puns. She wondered if they would be friends. She shook her head to come to her senses. Looking at Adrien’s hopeful expression, she frowned. “Don’t call her that,” she said.

Adrien frowned in disappointment. But the words also seemed familiar to him, even if he couldn’t quite think of why.

“I agree,” Alya said, cutting off his train of thought. Adrien looked offended at his friends ganging up on him. “I know you like the name but I’m sure you could come up with something more… suitable.”

“There’s nothing wrong with the name,” Adrien insisted.

“You know, you can still change it,” Marinette said. “You haven’t had her for that long. There’s still time.”

“The name stays!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give any constructive criticism on the story if you have any


End file.
